The Forgotten Walker
by Inscribed With Evil Love
Summary: No one ever remembers Koleyn, and that's how she likes it. The first ever Lord of the Rings and How to Train Your Dragon crossover. Join Koleyn on her journey with the fellowship of the ring. Rated T for action and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, I would like to take credit for writing the first ever Lord of the Rings/ How to Train Your Dragon crossover that's directly related to Lord of the Rings. You might recognize me as Domitia Ivory's beta who is also her best friend. Some details might be a bit scarce, but I promise that they will all be explained eventually. I don't own Lord of the Rings or How to Train Your Dragon.**

Prologue

They only ever told of nine companions of the ring, because one is always forgotten. I'm Koleyn the Valiant.

I'm the fair, the far-traveled, and the keen-eyed. I'm the Queen of eleven hearts and I'm the leader of my pack. Few people ever remember me; I am Koleyn, the forgotten walker.

Chapter 1: Can I Fly?

"Humans speaking"

'Dragons speaking'

The explosion shook the air around me. "Another day, another monster kept from destroying Rivendell," at this point in my life, I didn't care too much.

'I don't think that's how it goes,' the reply came from Jet, as he flew in beside me. I was flying on Nyx, Jet's mate. 'Well if everyone said it the right way,' 'then we might as well all be Night Furies.'

My dragon sister Siamese, I could tell because her two heads had switched speaking. "If I couldn't fly with dragons, I'd wish to be a dragon, I want to fly." 'That could be arranged,' Caldre, my Monstrous Nightmare brother, spoke from a ways to the left.

Jet gave me a serious look, I was already standing up on Nyx' back. 'Koleyn, don't even think…' "Too late for that, I already don't," I jumped into the air.

I streamlined down through the clouds for a few moments before I was caught by my other dragon sister Echo, a Thunderdrum.

"Thanks Echo," that wasn't the first time I'd ever done that. 'Never do that again!' squeaked a small voice behind me. My Terrible Terror and best friend Bandit!

I'd completely forgotten he was on my back," you know you can fly right?" 'Yes, but not when my best friend is hurtling towards the ground!' He sounded a little miffed now.

"Fine, I won't do that again," that also wasn't the first time I'd told that lie. My other dragon brother Spike, a Deadly Nadder, flew next to me. 'What was that? I can't hear you; I'm picking up too many lies!'

"Whatever Spike, let's just get back home, I'm tired." There were multiple roars of 'me too.' We passed under a layer of clouds, Bandit and I saw the sunset. We were both thinking the same thing.

"It never gets old huh?" 'Nope.' All around us were multiple cries of 'NO!' "It kinda makes you want to…" 'Break into song?' "Yep"

"I love the mountains," 'I love the clear blue sky.' Everyone was roaring for us to shut up. "I love big bridges," 'I love when great whites fly." Both: "we love the whole world, and all its sights and sounds!" Echo flipped over and threw us off her back. We kept singing, they did this all the time. "Boom de yada, Boom de yada, Boom de yada, Boom de yada!"

I splashed directly into a pond, a perfect cannonball. Acid, Assan, and Shiver; a Changewing, Scauldron, and Whispering Death, respectively. Each held a card with a number.

Acid: 10

Assan: 10

Shiver: 8.5

"What's with the low score Shiver?" I was already climbing out of the pond. 'The singing was a bit off-key,' he would know. "I thought the judgment was on the splash."

In the garden were two elves, both completely soaked from the recent splash. "Where are your score cards?" "Regretfully, we were not informed there would be a show with you're entrance." "Then clearly you don't know me." They were clearly not amused. "Lord Elrond wishes to see you," straight to business. "Tell him to leave me alone, I'm exhausted." "That's not up to you," I didn't know Lord Elrond was behind me. I turned/jumped around and nervously rubbed the scar that slashed from my hair line, through my eye, and to my shoulder. For some reason it never affects my vision.

"For the next few weeks, I request that when you check the land for monsters, you keep an open eye, don't miss anything." Okay, "well, I already do that, but yah, I love vague and mysterious instructions."

The three elves left my special garden, 'they didn't even say goodbye.' "Shut up Nyx." All the dragons were looking at me. 'What do we do now?' I could think of only one thing.

Koleyn: "I love the ocean."

Shiver: 'I love real dirty things.'

Jet and Nyx: 'We love to go fast.'

Echo: 'I love Egyptian kings.'

Siamese: 'I love the,' 'whole world.'

Spike: 'And all its craziness, we're talking about you Koleyn!'

Caldre: 'Boom de yada.'

Assan: 'Boom de yada.'

Acid: 'Boom de yada.'

All: "Boom de yada!'

**A/N: I hope you guys liked my first try at writing. Reviews would be nice, constructive criticism is welcomed, but if you're just being plain mean don't even bother. Well, Felan out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back for chapter two, and I really want to thank Domitia Ivory for being the first person to review, and it was such a nice review. You guys probably don't want to hear me ramble; so, I don't own Lord of the Rings or How to Train Your Dragon. Here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Hobbit Rescue

"Humans speaking"

'Dragons speaking'

As Lord Elrond had requested, I looked at everything; and as I'd predicted, nothing. I came back from every patrol completely exhausted, still made my awesome splashes though. I thought it was crazy, until about two weeks later.

I'm minding my own business, just flying around looking for monsters that need to be blown up. Then I see a horse without a rider, it's Arwen's horse!

I managed to get him to stop, there was actually a small person on his back, and they appeared to be unconscious. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" All I heard from him was frenzied horse noises. "Jet, what'd he say?" 'Loosely translated, it means "Arwen, Hobbit, monsters, help fast, go!" but I might be paraphrasing a bit.'

"Go, I'll go save Arwen." The horse took of quickly towards home. "Jet, call the others." Jet roared so loud I thought I'd never hear again. We took of in the direction the horse had been running from; soon we were joined by Nyx, Caldre, Siamese, and Spike. 'What's the plan?' weird how those questions work.

"I don't have one," now everyone was looking at me. "Fine, fly down, rescue people, blast monsters. Is that good enough?" Jet snorted, 'it's a start.'

Black riders on black horses, how cliché. Arwen was running a ways ahead of them, along with Aragorn and three other hobbits. "Elrond is so going to kill me."

We landed in front of this odd group, Spike almost landed on a hobbit. "What are you standing there for? Pick a dragon and get on it!" They did as told, two smaller hobbits on Siamese, the fatter hobbit on Spike, Aragorn on Caldre; and finally, Arwen on Nyx. "Now make like a butterfly and fly away!" 'That doesn't even make sense.' "Shut up Jet, no one asked you."

They took off, "Jet, let's make some monsters explode!" The riders were closer than before, but I like a challenge. We ripped into the air above them.

Blasting them with fire didn't stop them, only their horses going down would stop them. Six of them reached the river. Arwen and the others were waiting on the other side. The flaming riders quickly reached the water, and the flames were extinguished.

"I'm doomed," the riders were almost to the middle of the river. 'Don't count your cards yet Koleyn.' Why was Bandit hiding on my back, "have you been there the whole time?" 'Yep, now look.'

He was right; the river was suddenly rushing downstream faster than ever. The riders and their horses were being swept away.

"Now it's time for everyone's favorite game: make sure Arwen isn't the slightest bit injured or else Elrond will kill me." 'Sounds fun, I can't wait to see how it ends!' We landed and I practically flew to Arwen.

"Are you damaged? Did you get a cut, twist your ankle, pick up a disease?" She just laughed at me, "I am fine Koleyn, you needn't fret such." "Yah, well at least your dad wouldn't kill _you_ if you were injured." People were staring at me, again.

"What? He would!" 'Let's get back now,' Nyx always got me out of trouble. "Great idea, let's go."

The others guessed what I meant, and within minutes, we were flying again. It was Bandit and Mine singing time. "Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase," 'Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!" Everyone was telling us to shut up. "It means no worries, for the rest of your days," 'It's our problem free, philosophy!' "Hakuna Matata."

Jet threw me off and we were flying. We were both singing now, "It means no worries, for the rest of your days! It's our problem free, philosophy! Hakuna Matata!" We splashed into the pond. The two elves were back, this time with score cards.

Acid: 10

Assan: 10

Shiver: 9

Elf: 8

Other Elf: 8

"45 out of 50, not bad." "We were sent to inform you that…" "Lady Arwen left, but now she's back." The dragons, along with my friends, were already landing. The guards went immediately to inform her father of her return.

"We must tend to our friend now, but I owe you my extreme gratitude for saving us," Aragorn said. "I have rescues you, so Koleyn law dictates that I must now hug you." Arwen, and Aragorn allowed me to hug them; the hobbits did too, a bit unsure. The two smaller ones, Merry and Pippin, were so adorable that I almost crushed them. They hugged me even though I was soaked from my recent dive.

After that, they all left again. Once again, the dragons were all looking at me. "Well, Hakuna Matata."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here; I sprained my ankle and didn't want to walk on it, so I started working on the story. I don't wanna keep you too long; so, I don't own Lord of the Rings or How to Train Your Dragon. Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: New Friends and Dragon Lessons

"Humans speaking"

'Dragons speaking'

For some reason, hobbits want to know everything. The one hobbit, Sam, never left Frodo's side. Pippin and Merry, on the other hand, they got everywhere.

"Koleyn! Koleyn!" They caught me just as I was leaving for patrol. "Koleyn, can we come with you?" This could be fun. I walked over to Siamese, she was the nicest dragon for new riders, and the two heads were an added bonus.

"Put out a hand, each of you." They did as told, albeit rather nervously. "Go on," Siamese slowly approached and lowered her heads until each hobbit had a hand on one of her noses. The amazement in peoples eyes during this moment of connection, that's what I loved about dragon training.

We flew around the valley, thankfully, there was no danger today. Pippin and Merry really enjoyed flying, so much so that they came back the next day.

"Koleyn, can we go with you again?" This time I brought Spike and Echo. "Spike is a Deadly Nadder, Echo is a Thunderdrum. These two are very different from a Zippleback."

I think the deadly part scared them away from Spike. Eventually Merry stepped up, Pippin went with Echo instead. They both looked nervous; Spike had the word deadly in his name, and Thunderdrums had an appearance that could scare people who weren't used to it.

"Just do what you did yesterday." Once again, they were scared, but they did as they were told.

They enjoyed flying again, even with the slightly scarier dragons. Tomorrow, I'll bring out the scariest there is.

-The next day-

I was getting ready to fly out on Nyx; I thought they might've forgotten. "Koleyn, can we fly again?" right on time. This time I decided to test their courage. "Caldre is a Monstrous Nightmare, Shiver is a Whispering Death." These two clearly terrified them.

"Just trust them, and they'll trust you." They still weren't convinced, "just do it." Once again, they trusted me, and once again, the dragons trusted them.

Still, nothing out of the ordinary. There were a few people on horseback, but I paid them no attention. They weren't the black riders; these horses were white, or a light brown, some where grey. Nothing to worry about.

I figured it was time to introduce them to the high dive. Bandit agreed:

"I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you." The two hobbits just looked confused. 'Ooh, we called it off again last night,' "But ooh, this time, I'm telling, I'm telling you." We both started the chorus.

"We are never ever ever, getting back together. We are never ever ever, getting back together." Nyx finally threw us off her back.

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me. But we are never ever ever ever. The pond was directly below us. "Getting back together."

_Splash_! After we resurfaced, I looked around for my score keepers. They weren't there. The dragons only ever hid from one person.

"Hello Koleyn." I was right, he was behind me. "Hello Legolas." Legolas was in my garden, and my dragons were hiding from him. "Why are you here?" 'Yah! Go away!' Bandit, my best friend in the world, had stayed with me, and I couldn't be more grateful. "I want you to come home Felan, forget this life of dragons and become my sister again." "That is never going to happen, I love the dragons, and if you think I would just throw that all away. Then clearly you don't know me, and you should leave."

He did leave, but not before making it clear that as long as I associated with dragons, I was no friend of the elves of Mirkwood.

'We are never ever ever ever, getting back together.' "Like, ever."

**So, that's chapter 3. I want to make it clear that Koleyn is human, and is only Legolas' adopted sister. Please Review, all reviewers get a computer hug! Just post your review and hug your phone or computer; I'll read it and hug my phone or computer. See, computer hug. That's all, Felan out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, time for chapter 4! I want to say that I do very much love Legolas, and I am near obsessed with Orlando Bloom, but I think a storyline where he's a minor antagonist in the main characters eyes would be fun. I think, because of all the evil in Mirkwood, the elves there wouldn't like dragons too much, but other elves are fine with them. Chapter 4 is a bit longer, I know because in my notebook it took 5 pages instead of 3. Well, bring forth thy next chapter! I still don't own Lord of the Rings or How to Train Your Dragon, chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Memories and Meetings

"Humans speaking"

'Dragons speaking'

-Flashback-

"Koleyn, get away from that monster!" I was carefully approaching the dragon, it was a Monstrous Nightmare. "No, I need to show you this, dragons are not monsters. They're not what we think they are." My adoptive father only got angrier, "get away from it!" I was only inches from the dragon now, my hand outstretched; the dragon was slowly approaching as well, "no! I will not let this madness continue, dragons are good!"

He let loose an arrow and it embedded itself in the dragons shoulder, "oh no." The dragon became enraged; I was trying to run, but one of its claws caught the right side of my face, tearing a long gash along the skin.

Before anything else happened, I heard Jet approaching the clearing. Nyx was with him, she rushed to shield me from the maddened Nightmare. I saw her face, and Jet holding back the Nightmare, then everything went dark.

-Continued flashback, Jets P.O.V.-

The right side of her face was drenched with blood; I prayed to the gods she would still be able to see. 'Calm down, this girl is injured, and has no quarrel with you!' The Nightmare was still in a rage, 'I did not mean to harm her, I wish to destroy the elf who started this event, and threatened the girl's safety.' I let him pass, my love was with Koleyn, the girl was unconscious. 'We must take her to Lord Elrond; he will know what to do.' I agreed with my mate. She flew off to Rivendell, I turned to the king.

The Monstrous Nightmare lay dead from multiple arrows. But the elven king had no other weapon to defend himself. When he turned, I leaped; he was pinned to a rock. 'We are taking Koleyn to a place where you cannot harm her anymore. Never go near her again!'

-End of Flashback and back to Koleyn-

Twenty years had passed since that day, I had been 14. So much had happened since then, but I never forgot, how could I? I wear the constant reminder of that day with pride; Jet's prayer had worked, I could still see. Jet had told me the Nightmare didn't mean to hurt me, and had died trying to make things right.

This only increased the sadness I felt for that day; I still remembered the dragons name, it was Kekoa. But right now was no time to think of such things. I had an important meeting to attend, and I was already late.

For me, meetings like this meant only one thing; sit in the corner with Jet and Bandit, trying to pay attention and not fall asleep.

I arrived quickly, only getting stared at by about everyone there. I took my seat and prayed to Thor that it would be over soon.

15 minutes passed and I was bored out of my mind. I started petting Jet, who had his head on my lap, like one of those cute big dogs that thinks they're little. Bandit was already asleep on my head and shoulder area. And when a Night fury has half of its upper body on your lap, you get pretty relaxed. The warm weather really wasn't helping.

I guess I'd drifted of and someone had asked me a question, because Jet slapped me in the head with one of his ears. "Koleyn?" It was the hobbit, Frodo. Apparently everyone was fighting over something. "I'm sorry, what?" "Have you been paying attention?" I love these questions, "not at all."

Apparently, my lack of focus concerned him, "well, I cannot get anyone's attention, but I need to say something." "Alright," with that, I whistled as loudly as I could. Everyone looked in my direction, and I looked at Frodo to hear what the hobbit had to say.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." Everyone's faces changed to expressions of amazement, so that's what we were talking about. "Though… I do not know the way." Gandalf stood up, "I will help your bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn spoke up from where he was sitting in the corner, "If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He then knelt down in front of Frodo.

"You have my sword," Gimli the dwarf, Legolas, and I stepped forward. "And you have my bow," "and my axe," "and the dragons." Boromir spoke next, "You carry the fate of us all little one."

Before anyone else could speak, Sam ran into the room. "Here, Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Lord Elrond looked at him, "No indeed… it is hardly possible to separate you… even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not."

I started to think the meeting was over, then Merry and Pippin come charging in! "Oi! We're coming too. You'll have to send us home tied up in sacks to stop us." I smiled wickedly, "that can be arranged."

"Anyway… you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest…thing…" Merry looked at him, "well, that rules you out, Pip."

It was killing me, not laughing. Elrond looked us all over. "Ten companions, so be it." I could feel something big about to happen. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great," Pippin said, "where are we going?" That did it; Jet had to catch me so I didn't hit the floor. I was laughing so hard, I probably wouldn't have noticed.

"If I laugh just a little bit, maybe I can recall the way that I used to be."

**Hope you guys liked it. I've decided that from this point on, instead of Koleyn singing a song each chapter, she'll just recite a song lyric that fits the mood. Anyone who can tell me the name of the song, which I do not own, gets a shout out at the beginning of the next chapter. You may have noticed that, during the flashback, Koleyn switched to a more Middle Earth way of speaking; this is because it happened before a major event that will get its own story eventually. Reviews get computer hugs! Felan, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome! All ye who enter, to chapter 5!** **Something I forgot to mention about the lyric contest, whoever has the most shout outs at the end of the story gets to be a character in my next story. Y'all ready? I don't own Lord of the Ring or How to Train Your Dragon, Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: _They_ won't eat you

"Humans speaking"

'Dragons speaking'

'_Koleyn speaking dragonese' _

Jet, Nyx, and Bandit. I was only bringing these three with me; the others would come if I needed them to. Sword, check; spare shirt and leggings, check; bag, check; dragon necklace. Where did I put that?

"Bandit, where's my necklace?" 'Here it is, how do I look?' He was wearing the necklace like a sash and striking the most ridiculous pose in Middle Earth, typical Terrors. "Take that off, yah big dummy," I jokingly poked him in the shoulder, then took back my necklace.  
The necklace was as black as the night sky; it was the symbol for strike class. A spiraled Nightfury with a small emerald where its eye would be. This necklace was the most important thing I needed to pack. There was magic in it that no one but me, the dragons, and a few very close friends, knew about. It could create things, summon dragons, and open portals to other worlds.

I put it around my neck, and tucked it into my dark purple cloak. "C'mon, we need to meet the others." "Koleyn? It's time to leave; they told me you would be here." Boromir, and here I was, standing on a platform, in a tree, hidden entirely by leaves; this shouldn't be too hard to explain at all.

I jumped down the other side of the tree, landing silently; Bandit was latched to my back. Jet and Nyx were waiting for me, Jet had my pack. I stepped away from the tree and into the sunlight. "Were you just in that tree?" "No." "Are those the dragons you are bringing?" So many questions, "yes, is that a problem?"

"How are you to feed them?" He was really getting on my nerves, "you just leave that to me." I walked out, leaving him stunned; he'd come too close to discovering the necklace.

Everyone else was waiting at the gates. Sam 'greeted' me first, "you're bringing dragons? Won't they eat us?" I enjoyed the panic of this hobbit, who didn't need to know that dragons only ate fish. "Only if I tell them to." Sam moved to the other side of the group, Pippin and Merry laughed at his obliviousness.

Boromir finally showed up and, after a few kind words from Elrond, we set off. Jet had volunteered to carry supplies, Bill the pony was coming to, so we'd be good on food and supplies for a while. Nyx, on the other hand, walked along with me; we were chatting like old friends, which we were. I was speaking to her in dragonese, so as to avoid being heard.

Dragonese is a language that is completely silent. One must perfectly manipulate specific muscles in the throat, so the growls and roars of the language can only be heard by those who speak it.

'Did you remember the necklace?' '_Yes Nyx, I would never forget it.' _ 'I know, but it worries me sometimes.' She was like the mother I had never had. 'Do you know how long we'll be out here?' '_Not a clue.'_

We continued our conversation, occasionally joined by Jet or Bandit, but in the end, it was always me and Nyx. With no one else talking, and dragonese being silent, the silence soon began to get to me. Unfortunately, I hadn't yet mastered singing in dragonese. But I didn't necessarily need it to be silent.

I started growling a song I remembered, (**A/N: not the mystery song)**. I was just getting to the last verse, _'my vehicle is in your drive.' _That's when I noticed that everyone except Legolas and Aragorn was looking at me, "what?" "What were you saying?" This could be fun,"I was talking to the dragons." Sam appeared visibly freaked out at this.

I went back to singing, this time a different song, the others joined in with me, 'only one day away from your arms, I saw a welcoming light, and stopped to rest for the night.'

Everyone except Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Pippin, Merry, and of course the dragons; began acting nervously around me. We continued for hours, only stopping for a short rest every now and then. When we finally stopped for the night, everyone except Legolas, Aragorn, and me, was exhausted.

The hobbits began cooking dinner for everyone; I secretly used the necklace to make some fish for the dragons. I decided to unpack my blanket, I usually slept on Nyx' back. My pack was held securely behind Nyx' head. After that, I unloaded some of the bags off Jet's back, he needed to be comfortable.

When everyone went to sleep, Jet and Nyx were lying next to each other, they were so cute. I curled up on Nyx' back to get some sleep. Right now, I could only think of the song from earlier; being so close to the dragons and my brother at the same time. "What can I do, when I can never, never, never go home again?"

**Finally to the journey, join me next chapter, hopefully for the mines of Moria. Don't forget, correct song guess gets shout out, most shout outs gets to be in the next story. Reviews get computer hugs. Felan, out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut my readers, I know I promised Moria in this chapter but it would've been to long. I promise I'll get it in the next chapter. I would've done my usual chapter a day thing, but I got distracted; school, cleaning my room, reading, finding my TV remote that I lost two weeks ago, breaking my toe, and etc. Enough of that let's see it, chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: The Misty Mountains

"Humans speaking"

'Dragons speaking'

'_Koleyn speaking dragonese'_

We travelled on for many days like this, travelling for long amounts of time, stopping only to rest and eat for short amounts of time. Soon everyone but Legolas and myself grew very weary of this. Even Bandit got tired of travelling, 'are we there yet?' He looked so pitiful that for a second, I forgot how lazy he was. But only for a second, then I remembered, '_Bandit, you ride on my back all day, you have no reason to be tired. Now stop complaining.' _He kept on sulking like the little baby he was. '_If you want to be like that fine, go on Legolas shoulder, and don't let go till I tell you to.' _ Always happy to make mischief, Bandit complied.

He attached himself to Legolas arm and refused to let go. "Koleyn, remove your dragon from my arm!" That got everyone laughing, something we all need to do more often. Legolas was trying to shake Bandit off his arm now, "yes, Legolas, shake the dragon, that'll get it off your arm." At least the elf could understand sarcasm, "what o you suggest I do then?" Everyone was really laughing now. "You can either shut up and deal with it, or ask nicely for help."

Koleyn, will you please help me?" I could sense the sincerity in his voice, "here, just let me get a hold of him," '_come off him Bandit, and thanks for your help.' _H released his grip and returned to acting like a scarf. "He likes you," I said this in the girliest way possible, adding a little extra emphasis on the "you" just to creep him out. 'No I don't,'** '**_hush small one.'_

After a while, we came to the base of a mountain. "We should rest here," Boromir said, "then continue on to my city." I really wanted to throw in some weirdness, "it's not _you're _city, cities belong to the people." No one paid attention to my little bit of constitutional democracy, they were too desensitized to the weird. "We'll see," is all Gandalf would say. Why did he have to be so mysterious?

While Sam was cooking, Pippin and Merry asked for sword fighting lessons. They were having a "battle" with Boromir; I wasn't really paying attention. Then I heard them cry "for the Shire!" They were attacking his legs, but they didn't seem to be getting anywhere with that. I picked up a nearby tree branch to speed the process along. I hooked it behind his foot and pulled forward. He was sent to the ground where he was tackled by the hobbits. Through his laughter I heard him say, "rule one of sword fighting: watch out for crazy girls with branches." He smiled at me; I smiled back and stuck my tongue out at him.

This continued until Legolas started acting like a Chihuahua. "What's up?" "It is just a cloud." That didn't look like a cloud to me, "it's moving pretty fast." "and against the wind."

"Crebain, from Dunland!" Wait, what from where? Jet and Nyx were already pushing Bandit and I under a nearby ledge. There was plenty of room for the four of us, or should I say six; Pippin and Merry were hiding there too. The two larger dragons used their wings to block the front of the ledge. The birds could be heard searching the ground, we'd found a great hiding place.

I heard them leave, and moved to exit the cover of the ledge; but Nyx held me back. Jet walked out to survey the area. Nyx was carrying me like we were Shaggy and Scooby-Doo, if I was a dog and Nyx was a human. Everything was fine though, "Nyx please put me down." She complied by dropping me on the ground. "Thanks," I said with my face in the dirt, "I really needed that."

'No problem.' Everyone was emerging from various hiding places, mostly under bushes.

We continued on from there, travelling by night, sleeping by day. While going up the mountain, everyone else tired quickly, even Legolas. None of it bothered me though; I'd grown up around mountains. '_No air like thin air in my opinion.' _'More like air-head,' '_shut up Bandit.'_

Legolas easily kept up, but I could tell he didn't like the cold at all. I, on the other hand, was completely barefoot. I'd learned that the lighter you are, the more likely you could walk on the snow instead of in it. Weight was never a problem for me, anyone who has ever lifted me knows that I weigh as much as a kitten. I only ever dressed in a light blue or purple shirt with black leggings. My cloak was thin, and because of all this, I could easily walk on the surface of the snow. Near the top of the mountain, things began to get worse for the others.

A quiet voice seemed to flow through the air, but I couldn't understand what it was saying. "Hey, Gandalf, what's that sound?" "What sound do you speak of, for there are many sounds on a mountain." Legolas could hear it too, "there is a fell voice on the wind." Now Gandalf heard it, "it is Saruman!" Everyone could definitely hear it now, "he is trying to bring down the mountain!" The dragons and I moved towards the hobbits.

'_Nyx, can you hear it? There is an avalanche coming!' _Just in time, we reached the hobbits; Jet and Nyx had just enough time to shield us with their wings. The snow surely would have crushed the tiny people if they hadn't. '_So, this is nice,' _'not really the time Koleyn.'

I dug us out of the cavern we were in; everyone else was above the snow. I looked over at Boromir, he was covered with snow, "now you know how a snowman feels, congratulations."

"We cannot continue this way much longer, or it will surely be the end of the little ones." "Where are they?" I had left them under the snow with the dragons; I face palmed, "I'll get 'em." I went back and pulled them above the snow, Jet Nyx and Bandit followed. "There ya' go, good as new."

"I move we make for the gap of Rohan, and head towards Gondor." "No, that would bring us too close to Isengard. We must find another way."

"We should go through the mines of Moria." I zoned out after that, leaving the others to talk about it. The talk about snowmen made me want to build one. When I finished, I turned it to face Pippin and Merry, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." The two hugged the snowman. Now I started thinking of the pony Bill, he would never make it through Moria! Eventually though, the plan was settled, and we headed back down the mountain.

The way was hard; the men had to clear paths in the snow for the hobbits and Gimli. I tried to help, but as they pointed out, I was too small to make the slightest imprint in the snow. At a certain point, the snow became thinner and the wind colder. Everyone else complained about the continued storm, but I liked it.

"Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway."

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Reviews get computer hugs, so make sure you review. Now I'm off to see the new Amazing Spider-Man movie! Felan, out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Greetings, I'm back after not updating for a solid month, sorry about that. But school's finally out, and I have nothing at all to do but write. I did enjoy throwing every piece of paper out of my binders though, it looks like a paper tornado went through my room and someone decided to throw a bomb in that tornado. I do not own Lord of the Rings or How to Train Your Dragon, if I did I wouldn't write this, I'd make a movie out of it. Well, chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: Moria

"Humans speaking"

'Dragons speaking'

'_Koleyn speaking dragonese'_

We arrived at the hidden door; I could see why they called it hidden. We all stood in front of a blank rock wall, I didn't see a door. Something was blurred about my vision though; I closed my right eye, fine. I switched to look only through my right eye, there was a door! An outline anyways, it looked like a glowing arch on the cliff wall. "Gandalf, is that the door, right there?" I pointed at the seemingly blank wall; Gandalf walked forward and placed his hand on the wall where I had indicated. The archway was visible to everyone now. "So it is"

"Speak friend and enter," "what the hell does that mean?" The hobbits audibly gasped at my language, I didn't care. "It is simple, if you are a friend, you must simply speak the password and enter," "well that is maddeningly unhelpful." Well, I didn't know the password, so I decided to sit on a rock and wait for the people who have been around longer than dirt to figure it out. Everyone else was completely silent, except for Gandalf who was saying who knows what in some ancient language; Sam was having a hard time saying goodbye to Bill. I decided to walk over there; I could finally do something helpful.

I held my necklace tightly in my hand, _'Spike, I need you to follow this horse and make sure it doesn't get eaten.'_

I placed my hand lightly on Bill's nose, when I removed it; there was a faint spiraling mark on his skin. Sam gave him one last pat on the back and set him loose. As he galloped away, I could hear the quite sound of wings, dragon wings, Spike.

A loud splash caught my attention; one of the hobbits was throwing rocks in the lake. Aragorn finally spoke, "it is best not to disturb the water." Gandalf and Frodo had been speaking quietly, them Gandalf spoke, "mellon." The doors opened to reveal an entirely dark hall, "well, I guess we know the password now." We began walking in, Gimli was bragging about the home of his cousin, "and to believe they call it a mine, a mine!"

I was starting to think something was wrong. I didn't know what it was; maybe the cold, maybe the dark, maybe the heaps of dwarf skeletons. Wait, dwarf skeletons? "I don't think this is anyone's home." My voice echoed ominously along the stone walls. '_Jet, if you please,'_ he released a blast of sound, echolocation. When I looked back he just shook his head, 'no dwarves, just…'

Then Frodo was being dragged away by a freaking octopus! I had my swords drawn now, they were curved scimitars made entirely of obsidian, the handle was leather bound steel.

Now, this is the part of my story where I do the craziest, stupidest, yet at the same time bravest, thing I have ever done in my entire life. I charged the tentacles; everyone else was staying behind, long distance attacks. _If this doesn't kill me, I'm either immortal, or the luckiest person in middle earth. _I began running; jumping across the monster's many arms. I finally managed to locate the arm holding Frodo, man did he look freaked.

I sliced the arm off, catching Frodo before he could fall. I quickly sheathed my scimitars, and pulled one of my favorite weapons out of my pocket. "Koleyn, what is that?" His voice was filled with terror; we were standing on a giant octopus trying to eat us, "explosives." "Where did you get it?" "Not important, off topic, and I wouldn't tell you anyways." I pulled the pin, dropping the object down towards the water, and jumped.

Running with a hobbit under my arm, from an explosive, still not the weirdest thing that's ever happened. We all made it back inside the mine, when the explosive went off it took the whole outer wall down with it. "Well, we won't be using that door ever again," "Then we have no choice but to carry on." And keep calm, I'm serious, Frodo and Legolas looked like they were about to hyperventilate.

The space was very open; the night furies could easily fly to scout ahead, and behind. 'Why don't you tell them what else is down here?' _'Because Bandit, if they knew, they'd all freak out, if they can get through this without knowing, we'll be fine.'_ Nyx reported that there was a very ugly creature following us. "What is it Gandalf?" "It is the creature Gollum, once called Smeagol. He had the ring in his possession before Bilbo, now he wants it back." "How I pity that Bilbo didn't slay him when he had the chance." This phrase caught my attention, and I couldn't help it, I snapped.

"Don't hate Frodo, pity is probably why Gollum is still alive, without pity, we'd all turn into heartless killers. There are so many people in this world that deserve to die as painfully as possible," I thought of Thranduil, who slayed dragons without a cause. "And others still who deserve to live, but die for a cause," I once again thought of Kekoa, who died for his and my own freedom.

We travelled for many days in silence, Gollum still followed us. Eventually we came to a room; the exit was just a few miles past here. In this room there was a book, Gandalf began deciphering it. Pippin was standing by a well, he was reaching towards a skeleton sitting on it, "wait, Pippin don't touch that!" I was too late, even if I had my friend Aerynn's power to stop things from falling, it wouldn't have helped. The arm fell off, dragging with it a chain, a bucket, and finally the rest of the armor clad skeleton. The noise was very loud, Bandit covered his eyes, Jet and Nyx covered their ears.

"Fool of a Took, next time throw yourself in; rid us of your stupidity." Harsh, but it was stupid. Everyone was on edge now, and they had a right to be. 'Koleyn, there is a new sound; it's coming from, well, everywhere!' Legolas and Boromir were already moving to close the door. Legolas looked around the corner, "orcs!" Then four arrows embedded themselves in the door near Boromir's head.

The ground began to tremble under our feet, Legolas looked around the corner again, "they have a cave-troll." Time for things to get interesting, I drew one of my scimitars and prepared to fight. The orcs were already outside the door, and working on breaking through. The door collapsed with a crash, and behind it was an incredibly large, incredibly ugly cave troll.

The first group of orcs charged, I'd trained in sword fighting for years, and handled multiple orcs with ease. Then Boromir backed me into a corner! "Let me go you idiot!" I was yelling from behind him while hundreds of orcs poured into the room. "A battle is no place for a woman," "who do you think you're calling a woman!" I removed my dagger from its holster on my leg. I took the blade and slashed part of his arm, his momentary lapse of focus gave me the opportunity to duck under his arm.

Jet and Nyx were taking down orc after orc, aren't dragons just wonderful. Bandit was hiding in my bag. We moved into formation and took down the monsters more efficiently. The troll was still lumbering around the room, mostly going after the hobbits. I turned in time to see it stab its spear at Frodo. **(Man that was bad grammar)**

He collapsed, and everything turned crazy. Aragorn was on the troll's back, and he stabbed it through the neck. Boromir picked up Frodo and we all ran from the room, the orcs had all disappeared to some unknown location. Down the hall a bit, Frodo spoke, "I'm fine; I can walk on my own." Everyone stopped, "we thought you were dead!" The matter was left at that and we continued running; it was starting to get really hot.

Gandalf only made us run faster. We reached a long series of stairs; I almost fell off the edge. (Boromir grabbed my arm before I could become a flightless bird) We ran down the stairs before we were stopped by a break in the rocks.

Legolas and Aragorn had already jumped over, then Gimli and Gandalf, _'the funniest part is that they haven't even thought about dragons yet.'_

When it was my turn, I took a running start and jumped. I caught the edge, just as the stone began to crumble.

**Felan: Hurray for cliff-hangers! Or is it stair hangers? **

**Domitia: Really? Why would you do this?!**

**Felan: She has three dragons watching her every move, she'll live, even if she does fall.**

**Domitia: But still…**

**Felan: (Sticks out tongue) I'm new at this! **

**Domitia: And I like to read stories! Cliffy's are just mean and scary.**

**Felan: Whatever, I'm just trying to use a bit of humor to cover up the terror I'm feeling because I just heard a weird noise in my closet. Felan…**

**Domitia: and D.I.**

**Both: Out.**


End file.
